Talk:Englisc
How you managed to create a language based on Old English without distinction of long and short vowels? :ich hafde þie langen Vokale mid aner Twifaldung gewritten, t.B. 'gaan', oþþe in langen Stæfgefegen, swilce "ich fare" mid anem Vokal. In þissem Weise is þie Spræke gleik þem Niðerlendischem. JJohnson (talk) 21:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :I wrote the long vowels with doubling, for example 'gaan' or in long syllables, such as "ich fare" with one vowel. In this the language is like Dutch. JJohnson (talk) 21:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) I can't see Runic characters. Could you provide a picture of the Runic script? You write: In foreign loanwords, the letter J indicates the same sound. You mean "hje" is a foreign word? — Hellerick 03:04, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :hje is derived from 'hie' the Old English third person, so it's a natural word. The only thing is that it'd look kind of funny writing hȝe, and that could get (from a writing perspective) confused with ȝe. So here, writing trumped written consistency. When writing, I was thinking that the H with a J tail would be an interesting form, similar to hwair for Gothic. --JJohnson 14:33, 9 March 2009 (UTC) pretty interesting, i like it let me ask you something: you did this for hobby or is serius, coz im interested in this, english is not enough germanic and this satisfy wath i like aslo how i can learn it, im learning old english; that helps, right? and in wich ways i can contribuite to this? aslo that "Sci-fi type setting of this world" is too geeky LLZ :I'll try to come up with some lessons or something to make learning the language easier. Right now most of it's grammar that I'm getting out there, with the vocab trickling in behind. If you'd like to help, one way would be to get some friends to reply to this facebook post that a friend of mine wrote, trying to get the language onto FB. --JJohnson 06:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I pretty like your conlang, but after reading some more on Old English I noted that Englisc is almost indentical to it, like you just copied it's grammar. I'd also like to see picture of runic script, because my pc doesn't render it. ~ptaqu 30 july o9, 17:40 UTC : ptaqu:i dont noticed that, laughs LLZ ::it's pretty close to Old English grammar-wise, but it's only got 4 cases, and its past tense of strong verbs has only 1 vowel, not 2. It's much closer to German or Low German than to Old English in that respect. Also, the word order is more German - "S V, þat S O V" is correct in this language, like in German. Check out Plattdeutsch and this language is like that one, but with þ/ð put back. --JJohnson 06:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I agree with ptaqu, it's pretty much like OE which isn't a bad thing. Others hav asked for photos of runes and yu hav ignored them. Yu should post a link to the font used for the runes. Also, the yogh (ȝ) is disruptiv to eye when reading. AnWulf ... Wes þu hal! 05:09, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't 'ignored' requests for pictures of runes, I just haven't re-visited this wiki in a while. I updated it last night with pictures of the Runes showing their correspondances. JJohnson 20:51, February 23, 2012 (UTC)